el cel de edward
by dianniiifansiii
Summary: nunca se an preguntado que tiene edward en su celular ? EMPES0 COMO ONE -SHORT Y SAVE DIOS Y MI CABESIA DONDE BA TERMINAR mi primer fanfic
1. Chapter 1

El cel de edward

Sumary : nunca se an preguntado que tiene edward en su celular ? … mi primer one-short no sean malas va

…...

No quiero ir

Tienes que ir amor enserio

Pero bella mejor me quedo con tigo si? – estaba

solo edward y yo en mi avitacion recostados y lo mas entrelazados que se podia , discutiendo si iba o no de caza con carlie y jasper yo

Vamos amor .. estentador pero no

Bella no quiero dejarte sola - yo tampoco quiero que me dejes dije mentalmente

No cullen ve ya !

Esta bien swan pero cuando vuelva ya veras – dijo asiendome cosquillas en las costillas

Ok… ok – dije jadeante- pero ya vete

Ok amor te veo luego –y me beso alguna ves les e comentado lo que se siente besar a edward … es como besar a un dios del olimpo es lo mejor que existe creo que en ese momento ni siquiera recuerdas como te llamas eso es….. genial

Gracias- dije cuando me dioun respiro es solo sonrio de lado con esa sonrisa que mata mientras acercaba sus labios a los mios de nuevo

De que –decraro cuando por fin se separo de mi … - en ese momento sono su celular lo saco , vio de quien era la llamada :

Asss….es carlie…!

-Bueno sera mejor que te valllas edward

Si es lo que quieres – dijo muy seductoramente mientra besaba mi cuello

Sii…amm…es lo mejor- debo admitirlo haora no estaba 100% segura que queria que se fuera

Ok – dijo parandose de la cama ,por consierne separandose de mi – te veo luego amor – y salto de la ventana me quede sola en mi avitacion que ahora sin el se sentia muy oscura sola I tenebrosa asi que me pare a prender la luz para evitar un ataque de panico entonces cuandome recoste y me propuse dormir no pude 30 mn despues de intentar inutilmente de dormir me rendi tome mi monoluven de cumbres borrascosas y prendi la lampara que estaba de lado mio en la mesita de noche entonces me di cuenta que tenia la luz principal prendida I primero fui I la apage me recoste y empese a leeer

30mn despues por fin me dio sueno deje el libro en la mesita I pretendia apagar la luz peroen eso mi mano toco un aparato frio el contacto iso que mi mano regresara por causa de la solpresa me recrine y vi un iphone sin duda era el de edward woo jamas le avia prestado atencion a su celular dijo no era algo de mucha importancia pero ahora la curiosidad me llamaba pero era el celular de edward no podia revisarlo osea ni que me fuera infiel o algo asi no decidido lo dejaria hay donde estaba , lo puse en su

Lugar y me voltee dandole la espalda al el objeto & trate de dormir y olvidarme de que siquiera existia diacho celular y que estaba en mi abitacion pero como si el objeto pudiera lerme la mente empeso a sonar lo tome y vi que decia ;"LLAMADA ENTRANTE CARLIE' esto era imposible carlie estaba con edward por que lo llamaba? No pude mas obiono iba contestar asi que espere que dejara de sonar & aplete el boton de arriba para que prendiera cuando lo iso deslise el icono verde … hay avia una foto mia como fonfo de pantalla pero estaba dormida ? cuando me la avia tomado

edward ? .. hay no se pero era hermosa no savia que ver primero entre mensajes ,fotos seria todo lo que veria estaba llendome directoa galerias cuando esa cosa bribo era un mensaje de texto decia asi :

mensaje entrante : emmet

ey edy…. Ya te comiste a bellla ? yo se que sii ami no me mientes picarom

hay este emmet osito cullen ya veo por que edward estaba tan estresado con ese oso en casa uff.. cuando yo iba me la pasaba genial el me tratava como una hermana menor aves usaba fraces como

" ey edy cuida abelli bellz que ese mike andarodeandola y seria humillante que un humana ya saves….. "

" y bells Dime edii ya salio de su santisima virginidad ?

Cosas asi por lo general edward se enojaba y le daba un zape I decia elgo inteligente como " si emmet ya la perdi quieres ayudarme a encontrarla " y despues de eso se quedava callado y no bolvia a decir algo por el estilo

Entonces bolvio a vibrar el celular y eso iso que volviera al presente haora era de alice y decia :

Mensaje entrante : duende ( alice )

Bellla deja de ver el celular de edward no te gustara si sigues asi

Que queria decir alice con eso haora si me da muchomiedo asi que deje por la paz las fotos que aun no reisava I me fui directo alos mensajes….CH

CHIKAS SORRY POR LA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA NO BOLVERA A PASAR

LAS KIERE DIANA


	2. que me lo des !

Holaaa….. bueno yo se que dije mañana pero tuve problemas familiares todo eso bueno aquí voy Disfrútenlo I gracias por el apoyo se que tiene problemas de autografía I pido perdónL es esta compa de$#^( que no me dice donde hay un error solo corrige las frases a como ella piensa que son bueno bueno aki boy (otra cosa yo se que dice one-short pero enserio esta loca idea me gusto asi que dejenme ser feliz ji)oo casi olvido (sofylm si lo se es calislepero bueno gracias de todos modos )

…

* * *

Bella pov

No savia que hacer tenia miedo que me queria decir alice por que me mandaba ese mensaje bueno aparte de lo ovio que era que me vio revisando el celular pero de eso a decir que no me gustara lo que vere que pasara por que no me lo dijo porque solo dice que no me gustara amm….que ago? Bueno ya abia decidido ver los mensajes asi que eso aria revisaria sus mensajes aver que hay cuando estaba a punto de tocar para que se abriera una mano fria que sabe dios de donde salio me arrebato el celular voltee aver quien fue e invasor I me sorplendi mucho de lo que vi ….

Edward pov

"edward como es pocible que cometieras tanta imprdencia !"- me decia bueno, no, me gritaba alice – " eres idiota o que te pasa me estas diciendo que simplemente olvidaste el celular en casa de bella? Hee? OLVIDASTE" – alice seguia gritando yo no le veia gran problema si olvide MI celular en casa de MI novia que tenia de malo aparte mi hermana neurotica me llama al celular de emmet en media cazeria para solo decirme eso esta mujer si que esta loca

- Si ali olvide MI cel en casa de bella por?

- Como ? como? Como que porr? – dijo en tono de sarcasmo I con una vos tonta - te dire por que hombre inutil ,que pasa si lo revisa hee ?

Bueno deveria admitir a bellla no le gustara lo que tengo pero no creo que revise o quien save esa mujer solo me sorplende

- Bella no lo ara y si lo ase bueno ella esta aen su derecho es mi novia tiene derecho ha varias cosas no ?

- Si pero te informo que no estara nada feliz cuando vea lo que… - paro de repente- me tengo que ir ok bye hermanito

- Ok bye alice

- Hey edii ? – oi una voz de quein es ? – hermano! – emmet - hay edyyy … tierra llamado a eddy estas hay ?

- Que quieres emmet ?

- Queria saver si ya podemos casar?

- Tu puedes inicial cunado lo desees no te detendre

- Ok me parese perfecto – y asi se fue dejandome solo caze unos cuantos alces y corrii acasa de mi amada novia aver si de curiosidad si por lo menos avia visto el aparato eran al rededor de las 12:00am asi que llegaria lo mas lento pocible pero cuando llege jamas espere ver que….

Bella pov

- Edward me asustaste !- le reploche – casi me da un paro cardiaco eso qieres ?

- Que hacías ? –contesto seco mirando el celular

- Nada solo miraba que…. lo olvidaste

- Eres un asco mintiendo

- Quisas

- Segura que no buscabas algo isabella –uuy isabella esa era mala señal señoras y señores preparen mi funeral

- Amm… -conteste como pude – que tengo que buscar Edward ? – ok ahora me tenia duda – a que le temes Edward?

- A nada bella – su tono cambio completamente ahora era cálido – solo que no se….. pense por un momento que buscabas algo en especial

- Para nada solo lo vi y dije oo el celular de Edward lo olvido aquí pero solo eso no se que historias te ases en tu cabeza

- Ninguna historia amor pero me da miedo que no confíes en mi

- Y como no lo aria ..? no me as demostrado simple ser incondicional? por que ahora de repente te da por desconfiar de que yo no confié en ti – que diablos decía ni yo savia pero si de algo estaba segura es que Edward algo me ocultaba

- No amor yo no siento eso es solo que no quisiera malos entendidos – ok debería decirlo IBA A EXPLOTAR estaba harta a si que "estalle"

- YA ESTUBO BIEN CULLLEN! ME TINES HARTA NO ME MIENTAS MAS EDWARD

- Bella yo nunca te miento

- Pues me ocultas cosas

- no escondo nada solo que …

- Que ?

- no me gusta que no confies en mi bells

- Es que yo …. – deveria decirlo tenia miedo edward ni si quiera avia levantado la voz y mi ya me tenia muerta de miedo sabria que edward no me aria nada pero el podia .. no se dejarme enfadarse de mi y si el asia eso yo me muero

- Tu que bellla ? – eso me distrajo

- DEJA DE DECIR BELLLA! ME ESTRESA

- Ok nada de bella….. pero si abramos de estrés que es eso de revisar los celulares he?...pareces un capitulo de esposas por dios

- No es desconfía en si edward …. No se como explicarlo es solo que siento que no te conosco siento que … que no te abres con migo es eso en si

- Bella te das cuenta d elo que dices ? ,Bells no hay nada de mi que tu no sepas por dios amor ya es 1 ano de relación y aun no me conoces segun tu? no hay nadie en este mundo bella ni Carlisle que me conoce tan bien asi que deja de decir eso amor

- Lo se pero asi podria saver mas de ti

- Eso es tonto amor un celular no va demostrar lo que sinto por ti bella

- Esta bien – ay como queria llorar algo bueno tube que hacer en la otra vida para merecer que un hombre asi me amara – te amo

- Yo mas carino

- Por que te estresa tanto que revise tu celular que escondes ?

- Nada

- NOME VENGAS CON ESO

- No vaz a volver a empezar verdad?- me lo dijo en tono insitante como .. confirmandolo

- No

- Isabella si siges gritando charlie se despertara

- ME VA POR UN CONO SI SE DESPIERTA O NO

- Pues no deviaria importarte tam poco por que te oira gritando solay te llevara a un psicologo

- DEJA DE CAMBIAR EL TEMA !

DAMELO!

- Que te doy?

- DAME ESE CELULAR _ ectendi mi mano

- No y dijiste que no boverias a empezar – me reprocho

- EDWARD ANTONHY MASEN CULLEN DEJAME VER QUE TINES HAY !

- No

- Que me lo des – brinque sobre el .. podía a verse quitado pero me hubiera pegado de pura cara contra el suelo I el no permitiría eso -

- bella , amor pareses lunatica tranquila repira – no podia pensar en l que decia yo solo lo toquetaba buscando el celular asta que lo encontre .. estaba en el bolsillo derecho trasero

- - edward no agas esto mas dificil damelo

- No

- -ok – meti mi mano derecha en su bolsillo asta que lo saque jamás avia estado tan cerca de el tresero de Edward fue,,,,un lindo creo -


	3. maldita sea !

hOlis… gracias por sus comentarios chicas si tienen alguna sugerencia déjenme verla …..

Bueno chicas se que utilizo mucho la k por el que pero bueno eso es lo que hay culpen al facebok nota al final gracias espero les guste el nuevo cap.

(algo que olvide y es sumamente importante … LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA ESTUPENSA SM Y LA HISTORIA EN SI TAMPOCO ES MIA SOLO la situación ES DE MI LOCA CABEZA :) )

* * *

-"ok – metí mi mano a su bolsillo nunca avía estado cerca del trasero de Edward fue… lindo creo "

- ISABELLA …. QUE PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? - dijo toqueteándose el trasero

- hay por dios Edward no seas niña – me queje mientras acomodaba el celular en mis manos para revisarlo

- QUE NO SEA NINA? – creo que ahora si estaba enojado - ME SENTI VIOLADO ¡!

- Edward no fuiste violado ahora aremos esto yo revisare el celular con o sin tu permiso con o sin ti así que tu elijes te doy la oportunidad de explicarme cuando lo necesite o te vas i te ago. un escándalo como en "esposas desesperadas " tu eliges

- esta bien , esta bien me quedo …. – dijo sentándose en la mecedora – y que es lo primero que "vamos" a revisar

- los mensajes – probé a ver si asía alguna cara pero todo parecía normar

-ok – se encogió de hombres esto era raro si el me escondía algo por que se portaba tan indiferente "por que no te esconde nada "maldita conciencia cállate "o quizás es una trampa para que tu pienses que no hay nada "si eso ha de ser me fui directo a los mensajes i ahora si presione para que se abriera la carpeta "bandeja de entrada " el primero que vi fue el de Alice el que decía que tenia que dejar de ver el celular después estaba el de emmet y de hay partí avía uno que decía Esme a si que lo abrí :

De : Esme

Edward hijo tranquilo todo esta bien bella ya se durmió se que estas un poco estresado por dejarla sola y por "secuestrarla "pero si tu dices que es lo mejor es porque a si es tranquilo no manejes como loco te ama tu esme

No entendía nada del msj así que se lo di a Edward para que me explicara el solo sonrió i me dijo

- Es cuando le di el porche a Alice por secuéstrate ( N/A EN ECLIPSE SI TODOS LO RESCORDAMOS ) – Esme me mantenía al tanto de todo

- AA! Y te conto que me torturaron?

- Bella no te paso nada

- Claro que si Alice me pinto las unas

- O DIOS MIO ESO YO NO SABIA PAGARA CON SU VIDA ,AMOR LO JURO CON SU VIDA - dijo en tono sarcástico y alto – como es posible que sobrevivieras ante tal masacre

- Ya .. entendí

- Esta bien seguimos ¿?

- Si – dije convencida mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama – sigamos – después dem mensaje de esme avía otros de Alice , esme . carlisle nada muy importante pro después apareció un mensaje de Rosalie créanlo o no ROSALIE HALE le mando un mensaje a Edward :

DE : ROSE

Me va por un cono lo que te pase quiero que coste pero carlisle esta preocupado dice que no debí decirte lo de tu "muchacha" como sea lo siento aun no esta confirmado son solo rumores

- Y esto – se lo ensene a Edward el solo sonrió de lado

- Ven amor te contare una historia dijo extendiendo los brazos invitándome a sentarme en su regazo , a lo cual obvio acepte ya acomodada me dijo :

- Mira bella antes de que Alice viniera por ti para irme a salvar a volterra paso por Brasil y ahí descubrió mi teléfono tirado y ella agarro el chip adivinando que después lo necesitaría y le atino por que se lo puse a mi nuevo cel. i por eso tengo mensajes viejos creo que incluso antes de que te conociera y yo no avia visto este mensaje por que cuando rose me lo envió yo ya estaba camino a Italia

- Ho! No tenia ni idea de que decir con eso así que seguí con los mensajes avía muchos de emme la mayoría decían así

DE :EMMET

"edii ayuda edii estoy viendo el Xbox 360 y rosalie no me lo quiere comprar me mandas tu numero de la tarjeta porfa sii y te juro que dejare de molestar a bells con tu virginidad " – no puede contenerme y me en pese a reír a todo pulmón Edward solo dijo ;

- Me debes un Xbox

DE : EMMET

"he tu virgencita deja de seducir a bella y ven a casa yo te ofrezco diversión "

"donde conos estas jasper no quiere jugar con migo me siento solo vienes ¿?"

"edii soy un asesino AESINO ¡! atropelle a un gato edii un gato que ago. sigue vivo pero dice que ve ala virgen yo le dije que no que bella y tu estaban en casa de Charlie creo que se esta volviendo loco jajaja chiste : ) "

"EY EDWARD NO TE CREAS LOS CHISTES HEE NO QUIERO QUE TE SUISIDES "

"Edward te enteraste Mike invito a bella a el baile de este ano "

"Edward paso algo horrible por accidente lambí a bella ahora es vampiro o esta embarazada una de dos "

- Emmet es pésimo para los chistes

- Sii y tu no vives con el

- Cierto

- Seguimos?

- Si - avía otro mensaje i decía

DE : TANYA

Edward yo se lo que tu piensas pero ya sabes que aquí eres bienvenido si en la casa de Eleazar no te aceptan recuerda que yo tengo una cabaña afueras del parque que nos puede ser muy útil lo malo es que solo tiene una habitación : ( lo se triste pero no te dejare ir solo no te vallas a ir sin despedirte tu piénsalo besos Tanya

- A ver a ver Edward que es esto _ dije señalando le el mensaje

- Mierda – pronuncio – veras bells aam.. – estaba nervioso pero me valía $^$# ass estaba tan enojada

- YA CALLATE EDWARD NO TIENES COMO COMPROBAR NADA PARA MI ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE SI LA ESTAVAS VIENDO Y TU ME JURASTE QUE NO! - ok eran las 12:45 y yo gritaba

- No es lo que parece bella mira el mensaje de atrás si

- YO NO TENGO QUE VER NADA SAL DE MI CASA EN ESTE MOMENTO ¡!

- Bells me estas corriendo ¿?

- SII LARGATE

- Bella piensa lo que dices amor

- NO TENGO QUE PENSAR EN NADA LARGO

- Esta bien te dejare pensar … me das mi celular?

- NO

- Ok solo confirmaba

- ADIOS EDWARD NO HAGAS MAS TIEMPO

- Ok – y salió por mi ventana

Me quede sola pensando en el maldito mensaje de tanya todo se arruino por ello ahora quería matar a Edward …..

EDWARD POV

¡Maldita sea! como puede una mujer tan hermosamente perfecta como lo es bella ser tan celosa? Me corrió de su cuarto yo planeaba quedarme por hay a oir los sonidos que daba pero preferí ir a casa en cuanto llegue estaba alice en la puerta se veía molesta

- Hola alice?

- Hola se puede saber que haces aquí

- Si bella me corrió

- Que?

- Si

- Y estas muy tranquilo?

- No pero no puedo hacer nada

- Claro que puedes CON BELLA SIMPLE SE PUEDE

- Pues esta ves no

- Ya vio las fotos?

- No ..

- Ok aun hay esperanza- dijo un poco mas aliviada – espera entonces que vio?

- Un mensaje de tanya

- Que o dios mío con razón

- Si .. bueno ni modo

- Como que "ni modo "

- Alice por que estas tan preocupada?

- Por que vi que bella te mandaba al cono Edward por eso bella terminaba con tigo- que ¿? Bella no podía terminar con migo yo la amaba mas que nada ella no terminara conmigo no .. noo

- Estas equivocada alice bella y yo no terminaremos – entonces alice abrió la visión

VICION

Estábamos bella y yo en medio del bosque y ella decía ;

- NO EDWARD NO PUEDO VIVIR CON INSEGUIRIDAD Y DESCONFIANZA LO SIENTO

- Que? No bells no me dejes yo que voy hacer si ti

- Lo mismo que hacías antes de mi te vas a ir a revolcándote con esa tanya

- Bella data cuenta de lo que dices amor nada de eso es verdad

- Pues me da igual si es con ella o con la que tu quieras Edward

- Bella tu eres la única con al que quiero estar

- Aja seguro que si

- Bella tu ya no me amas?

- Claro que si eres mi mundo entero pero si no hay confianza

- Pero bells no ha razones para que tu dudes de mi

- Lo siento Edward

FINAL DE VISION

-mierda tengo que hacer algo y rápido _ dijo como para mi mismo pero Alice que estaba enfrente mío dijo

- lo se no quiero que vuelvas a tu depresión

-ya eso es pasado ahora como le ago.

-GALLO ¡! – grito emmet desde la cocina

- que? – pregunte yo

- hay edy que le lleves SERENATA

- Ulm serenata ¿?

BELLA POV

Edward se acaba de ir "idiota" acaso nos ave que cuando una mujer pide que te vallas es que quiere que te quedes es un completo imbécil solo me tenia que explicar el mensaje y yo le creería no acabaría hay

- Tonta bella – dije por que pensaba que el vendría a decirme lo que significaba este mensaje pero no así que seguí extrañamente no había mensajes muy interesantes que reportar asi que me fui sonde me quede antes LAS FOTOS la primera la hice grande era Edward con emmet en el sofá de la casa jugando Xbox , segunda era una de Edward y yo mientras yo asia el examen de biología "como la avia tomado sin que me diera cuenta "después avía un video le di play en medio y se reprodujo :

- VIDEO

- Estaba yo en mi cama "dormida?" si estaba dormida entonces empecé a balbucear decía :

- Edward ,, Edward te amo no te vallas TE AMO

- Y luego Edward me susurraba al oído que el también y hay corto el video

- FINAL DE VIDEO

ASS .. es un idiota pero como lo amo seguí con las fotos esta una con emmet vestido de Hannah montana seguida por un video el cual cantaba

Avía una hermosa foto de un dibujo estaba Edward una mujer y un hombre arriba decía "fam. masen " supongo que son sus verdaderos padres awss.. mi viejito de 17 anos

La siguiente de quien creen que era … no adivinan les doy una pista en cuanto la vi me regreso el cólera … exacto era de tanya abrasando a Edward y plantándole tremendo beso en la mejilla la mato no a el lo mato ashhh …. O i seguían mas por el estilo ella colgada de su cuello d su pierna de su torso de todo donde se pudiera tomar ….

Seguí con la siguiente y hay estamos el y yo en el prado lo se raro pero asi fue como le hacia este hombre para tomar fotos que yo no me daba cuenta no lo se pero ame aquella foto aun cuando estaba furiosa con Edward entonces oí una música fuera de mi casa era.. Am…

- RAP?

* * *

**Les gusto ustedes que creen que signifique esa música jajjajaja**

** ( no tuve tantas faltas de ortografía) happy dance jijij o frace del dia "_Vive como si fueras a morir mañana. Aprende como si fueras a vivir siempre"_**

**Jiji lo vi en un fanfic y me encanto se llama contra luz ( bn promotora ) jajaj bueno las dejo recuerden dejar comentarios adelgaza jajajaja**

** Pd ( contesto simple todos los comentarios no se me encanta hacerlo )**

** Besos dianaaa **


End file.
